TRUST & BELIEVE
by FantasyLover74
Summary: In the six months since the breakup of Leah & Sam and the hook up of Emily & Sam. There has been much tension, betrayal, heartache & pain in Leah life but she is finally ready to let go of all of it. They want to know how she feels well she is about to answer, and not in the way they like either. BEFORE TWILIGHT


Trust & Believe

 _ **Summary**_ : In the six months since the breakup of Leah & Sam and the hook up of Emily & Sam. There has been much tension, betrayal, heartache & pain in Leah life but she is finally ready to let go of all of it. They want to know how she feels well she is about to answer, and not in the way they like either.

 _ **AN**_ : This damn song by Keyshia Cole would not leave me alone until I wrote the story.

 _ **Disclaimers**_ : are still in mote here since S Meyers wrote the Twilight Series and I'm just playing around with her lovely characters. All the new characters here in this story are my own creation.

It was the first time she had been out in months just to have fun and relax with some of her favorite people. It was time to let go of the past, but for her own peace of mind she had to not for them. But they were making it hard to do so when every time she looked around they were trying to get back into her good graces as if they didn't break her trust and heart. They were not the only ones that broke her trust either her own father sided with them also.

Since the confrontation in front of friends and family at a cook out in her parent's back yard four months ago Leah hasn't spoken a word to her father. It was tough because she loved her father very much, but Harry Clearwater had a habit of putting the tribe before the good of his own family. Leah made her stand there in the back yard in front of everyone it was either his daughter wellbeing or the two people who broke his daughter trust and heart.

Before her mother Sue could intervene Harry tried to talk about duty to the tribe and her people he couldn't get any further before Leah exploded when she called her father a hypocrite for always telling her from a young age to fight for what is right and not what was easy and a coward for always hiding behind what the tribal traditions being preserved and honored always instead of being a leader who follows those traditions and knows when to adapt those honors and traditions for the right of his family and people .

There were gasps all around them but Leah had eyes only for her father she sees that he closes his eyes and closes in on himself she didn't have to wait long for his answer because when he opened his eyes she saw who he had chosen and it wasn't his little girl.

It was the bastard and whore.

"as of this moment you are dead to me Harry Clearwater I have no father." Leah said clearly and calming. Then she turned on her heel and walked out of her backyard into the house up to her childhood bedroom and locked the door behind her. The cook out broke up shortly thereafter.

 _ **The bastard**_

 _ **The whore**_

 _ **Seth**_

 _ **Mom**_

 _ **Jacob**_

 _ **Even the number three betrayer himself her father.**_

But she didn't even stop what she was doing. For the rest of the night Leah went through all of her room boxing what she wanted to keep, donate or trash. What know body knows was Leah had gotten herself an apartment in Port Angeles the month before and she was slowly moving her things there. She worked as a bartender at one of the clubs there and had been saving up for when she and Sam moved in together after the wedding.

This was supposed to be the day of the cookout.

Substitute wedding for cookout and they wonder why she was so out of sorts that day. Like they actually forgot or didn't want to remember what that day was supposed to be. The bastard and whore even had the nerve to come and announce that they were getting married.

By the time Leah's family woke up the next day after a restless night of not sleeping that well at all to find that she was gone. All that was left behind was a note. Saying she was moving out and on her own from now on. She couldn't feel comfortable and happy in a place where she was not loved or waited. "I have the right to be loved and respected and I can't do or get that there." She also left her contact information but asked to be left alone until she contacted them first.

Did they give her the time she needed to move on and get over everything that happened to her?

 _ **NO**_

When Leah settled into her place she decided that she wasn't going to let anyone hold her back. While working as a bartender she took classes at PACC for nursing aid and physical therapy. She was also going to therapy herself to get off her chest everything and she thought that maybe some outside help would give her a different perspective. Surprising enough it did.

It was slow going but she was learning to let all the heart ache and bitterness go. She was also coming to understand that she was worth loving and deserve respect, caring, and honesty in her life. She was a human being and she mattered.

Leah was taking baby steps to get past the hurt and betrayal, but Sam & Emily kept beating a dead horse into the ground.

She had decided enough was enough she was going out with her girls and have fun. She deserved it. She was making progress with the things she wanted out of her life.

 _Leah talked to her mother and brother daily._

 _She was exercising._

 _She was more open and approachable no-a-days._

 _They had been at club twenty for about an hour when she saw them walk through the entrance._

 _They just had to come here didn't they._

Emily and Sam with their sidekicks Jared and Kim. When was she going to get a break? Didn't they get the message yesterday with she returned Seth home after having a sleepover at her place than she couldn't see them being friends again but she will always try to be cariole when they are a get together. But her life was taking her on a different path, and they had no place in it but in her past. She wished them all the happiness in the world.

It was karaoke night at the club and she was about to make her position quite clear. Before they could say anything to her she was called to stage. Leah was making her stand with a song by her favorite artist Keyshia Cole. She didn't even need the prompter she knew the words by heart.

It was the song that helped her move forward on her new path. she took the mic she looked straight at Sam & Emily when her smooth sultry singing voice came out. She was singing right to them. The club went quiet from the first note she song.

 _When we were together, I held you down  
I gave you all of me, but look at us now  
Thinking of all your excuses, but they don't add up  
Now it's so easy to see you don't deserve my love_

Shock was the primary expression that came over their faces. They had forgotten how good of a singing Leah was.

 _You pushed me far...you brought me to this  
You had my heart...but then you blew it  
And I'm so over you, go get lost  
Boy who do you think that you are_

Sam's face became expressionless as he became aware of what was being song to him by his first love.

 _Trust and believe me, you're gonna need me  
Trust and believe me, she'll never be me  
And I'm so over you  
Go get lost  
Boy I don't know  
Who do you think that you are?_

Jared and Kim became uncomfortable while sharing uneasy glances between themselves.

 _You look so foolish  
With my best friend  
And she ain't no better than you  
She's a 3, I'm a ten  
So why are you calling my phone  
You ain't got nothing I want  
Thought we were really in love  
But that was all a front  
_

Emily lost all color in her face, and she began to tremble a little. Only to be notice by those who knew her best like Leah did.

 _You pushed me far...you brought me to it  
You had my heart...but then you blew it  
And I'm so over you, go get lost  
Boy who do you think that you are_

Sam crossed his arms over his chest and sat straight back in his chair.

 _Trust and believe me, you're gonna need me  
Trust and believe me, she'll never be me  
And I'm so over you  
Go get lost  
Boy I don't know  
Who do you think that you are?_

Sam never looked away from Leah's face to even notice how the song way expecting Emily.

 _How dare you try to clean it up  
Boy please just stop it now  
Don't make a sound  
Cause you_

More people in the club were starting to notice were the girl on the stage was looking and they started to look too.

 _You pushed me far...you brought me to this  
You had my heart...but then you blew it  
And I'm so over you, go get lost  
Boy who do you think that you are_

Emily started to be more noticeable with her trembling, but Sam still didn't notice or look in her direction.

 _Believe me, you're gonna need me  
Trust and believe me, she'll never be me  
And I'm so over you  
Go get lost  
Boy I don't know  
Who do you think you are?_

Jared and Kim quietly got up and walked out of the club and away from all the tension that was being generated between Emily, Sam, and Leah.

 _I'm so over you  
Go get lost  
Who do you think that you are_ _?_

With the last note of the song all Sam did was get up from his seat took Emily by the hand and walked out of the club. That was the last time Sam talked to Leah until she phased into a wolf and joined the pack 15 months later. But that is a story for another time.


End file.
